Mooner's Story
by Amers3
Summary: Mooner is convinced the business by Dougie's is mob run, Steph tries to tell him that it's not but Lula and Connie are all in to the idea that Mooner is right. Part of Sue's challenge


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: This story is based partially in truth off of a business that is down teh block from where I live. Me and my sister came up with a lot of it and the story gets more outrageous every time we tell it.

The numbers and bolded print are for reference for a challenge

Mooner's Story

Stephanie had just spent the entire morning running around after Jason Kelptura. He bond was up that day and she had gone house to house looking for him, while she hadn't gotten anything on her during the chase and impending scuffle, she was tired and hungry.

She dragged Jason's ass into the police station, well okay not literally dragged. At first she tried pulling him out of the backseat of the car and he hadn't budged. Eddie had seen her pull in and had come to help her out, he was the one that dragged Jason into the station. Jason still wasn't a cooperating prisoner.

Jason decided to stop right before the double doors leading into the station, he just stood there, as an immovable wall. Steph tried to push him forward but that only caused her feet to slide against the pavement. Eddie stood there his hand on his hip near his gun, he had a slight smile on his face after watching Steph try to 'convince' her skip to move.

"Let's go Jason," Eddie laid his hand on his shoulder to guide him in the rest of the way. "You know the drill, inside and to the bench."

Jason turned to glare at Eddie and took a step towards him.

"Hey there Bomber." Bobby said pushing open the doors to the station a receipt in his hand. Hal was behind him he only nodded at Stephanie.

"Hi Bobby." Steph smiled at him. "You guys busy?"

"Just headed back to Rangeman, what's up?" Bobby asked as he stuffed the receipt in to his pocket.

"You think you could get him inside for me?" Steph's smile turned to frown as she stared at the skip.

"No problem, Bomber." Bobby motioned for her to take a step back as he laid his hand on the opposite shoulder that Eddie had. Together they were able to maneuver Jason in to the precinct and cuff him to the bench.

"You're all set Steph." Bobby told her.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys." Steph told them.

"Any time, anytime" Bobby told her as he and Hal got into the black SUV that was parked by the entrance.

Steph waved as they left and then turned to the skip, "**You're a pain in my ass**."1

Steph turned and went over to the docket officer and gave him her paperwork. Steph shoved her receipt in to her purse and turned to leave. She was amazed to see Mooner standing at Carl's desk waving his hands around.

"But nobody knows what they do." Mooner was saying to Carl as Steph walked up.

"Hey Mooner, what's up?" Steph asked him, Carl gave her an eye roll and turned to go back to his work.

"It's a conspiracy, dudette. Even the police are in on it."

"In on what?"

"**Please God… Just shoot me now**." Carl moaned.2

"He doesn't believe dudette." Mooner told her pointing at Carl. "I'm not listening to this again."

"Come on Mooner," Steph smiled at Carl, she knew Mooner didn't exactly rationalize normally. "I'll drive you home."

"That'd be like great." Mooner followed Steph out to her car. "It's true though." Mooner said randomly as he pulled the seat belt across his lap.

Steph knew she would regret asking this but her curiosity would not let it rest. "What's true?"

"There's like this store near Dougie's place, I think it is run by the mob."

"The mob?" Steph asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh yeah."

"What place is that?" Steph asked trying to remember what stores were near Dougie's house. There was the 7-11 on the corner and the Chinese place a block over.

"GBC, Inc." Mooner said in a low whisper.

Well "I've never heard of them."

"Exactly." Mooner said pleased.

"We could go ask Connie." Steph told him, "She'd know all of the places that had some sort of mob influence."

Mooner shook his head up and down, "That would be tubular."

Steph turned towards the Bond's Office, she figured she might as well cash in her receipt while she was there as well as get Mooner's mind off of the mob.

Connie looked up from her nails as Steph and Mooner walked in, "Mooner wasn't one of your skips this week." She commented before going back to her nails.

"He's not." Steph sighed. She pulled her purse around so that she could dig around inside of it for the receipt she had just gotten for Jason Kelptura.

"The dudette here was just getting me home." Mooner nodded.

Steph sat down on the couch next to Lula she could dig through her purse better, without having to dump the contents out.

"Hey Connie?" Steph asked as she pushed the tracker pen that Ranger had stuck in her purse out the way. "Mooner had a question for you about the GBC, Inc by Dougie's place."

"GBC?" Connie looked up at Mooner.

"Yeah, we think its run by the mob." Mooner's eyes were wide hoping for confirmation.

"The mob? Not that I know of. Hang on let me run it through the searches." Connie began typing away.

Mooner walked around so he could see the screen of Connie's computer. "We looked up their portal but it didn't say anything."

"Their portal? What the hell is that?" Lula asked her hands flying to her hips as she leaned over Connie's shoulder so she could see the screen too.

"On the World Wide Web." Mooner told her.

"Their website? Why didn't you just say that instead of some shit about a portal?"

After a few clicks and some more typing Connie brought up their website. "It's says they're an import/export business."

"Importin' and exportin' what?"

"Doesn't say." Connie said after a few more clicks. "There aren't even any pictures."

"Those searches done yet?" Lula huffed.

Connie clicked again. "Yeah." Steph forgot about looking for her receipt and ran around to the other side of the desk to see what Connie had.

"They have almost a zero turnover rate which is unheard of. They haven't hired in three years."

"That it?" Lula exclaimed. "That's all you got? Shit, they got to be mob to be able to mess up the system like that."

"Right on." Mooner agreed, well at least Steph thought that was Mooner agreeing.

"Hang on I got some pictures of the place." Connie said bringing up what looked satellite pictures.

"You can do that?" Steph asked.

"Sure."

"Well look at that," Lula pointed on the screen. "Look at the size of the dumpster they got back behind that building. I bet that's for bodies."

Mooner nodded his head up and down.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Steph groaned. Steph dug back into her push looking for Tylenol and pulled out the receipt. "Ha." She set it on Connie's desk and then dove back into her purse for the pills.

"Me and Dougie saw this real dirty car there last week while we watching the place. It was the first time we saw it, it had mud everywhere."

"A body dump." Lula nodded, "See they must keep the bodies in the dumpster and then dump them when they have a good number of them in there."

"They could just have a lot of garbage and maybe the driver just hadn't cleaned his car in a while." Steph tried to explain it away.

"No way man, that place is always filled with clean new lookin' cars or it don't have any in the lot at all. Me and Dougie have been doing some recon playing like we were Gomer in the Marine's."3

"It must be there meetin' place." Lula told him.

"**Tylenol is not going to help this**." Steph said still having not found her aspirin in her purse.4

"Tylenol? No wonder you got yourself a headache. I got some stuff that will blow your Tylenol away." Lula said digging through her own purse.

Lula handed her a baggie full of pills. Steph held it up and looked and the colorful array of pills in side, "Err... No thanks, Lula."

Steph tried to drag Mooner out of there before he was even more convinced of his crazy notion that GBC, Inc. was a mob run business. But once Lula and Connie got going they were able to see mob in everything. Steph stopped trying to convince them otherwise after she was ignore the fourth time.

Connie pulled up another photo of the place, this time it was one that showed the front of the building.

"Would you look at that," Connie pointed to sign in the window with one long pointy red fingernail.

"'Deliveries go around back.'" Lula read off. "What do you think they are getting delivered that they have to go around back?"

"Counterfeit money." Mooner suggested.

"Weapons." Lula suggested.

"Maybe people that double crossed them" Connie added.

"Maybe they don't like the delivery people scuffing up their floors." Steph told them.

Once again she was ignored.

"What do the offices look like?" Lula asked.

"I can't get inside the building." Connie told her.

"Yeah we tried using binoculars but we couldn't see through the windows." Mooner said sadly.

There was a collective silence as they took that in and pondered what that meant.

"You said there were a lot of cars there?" Connie questioned. "Anything special about any of them?"

"I dunno about special but there was this one time me and Dougie were just walking by and there was car that was sitting there running with its driver side door open."

"Hot damn," Lula snapped her fingers. "I bet you just missed someone getting dragged out of their car and into the place."

"I don't need to hear this." Steph said covering her eyes. "I need another stalker, especially a mob stalker, just as much as **I need a root canal**." 5

"What are you mumbling about?" Lula asked her.

"I have to her Mooner back home, I'm supposed to help Ranger tonight." Steph told them.

"What you doin' with Batman?"

"I have to fill in a surveillance shift, Cal was supposed to cover it but he is out of commission since one of my skip's clobbered him."

"If I was you I would try to work my debt off in a different way." Lula said shaking her hips in a suggestive way.

Steph dropped her purse on her kitchen counter as she walked in, she had spent more time that she thought she would at the Bond's Office. And then she was forced to finish a Bewitched marathon with Dougie.

So she only had a couple of minutes before Ranger came to pick her up for their surveillance shift. She made her self a peanut butter and olive sandwich which she quickly ate and then changed into the mandatory black attire.

She remembered the time she tried to wear something else. Ranger just stood in her kitchen, he made a couple of lewd comments about helping her change, and then waited as she did so without his help.

Steph was pulling her hair back into a ponytail when she heard her apartment door open.

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

"Just checking."

"You should have to do that."

"Then you would have to learn how to knock." Steph quipped before she could stop herself. She looked behind her in the mirror to Ranger leaning against the doorframe smiling at her.

Steph finished her hair pulled the ends to tighten it and turned to Ranger, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Surveillance."

"I know that, but on what?"

"Business."

"Fun." Steph sighed, that meant there would be no neighbors that she could watch to keep herself occupied.

Ranger led the way out of her apartment steering her towards the stairs when she hit the button to the elevator.

"**This is going to hurt**." Steph huffed as she slowly went down the stairs. 6

"Babe." The corners of Ranger's lips tipped upwards.

"Don't give me that, you weren't rolling around with a skip earlier today."

"Sorry I missed that." Ranger said still smirking.

Steph made it down the stairs and sighed in pleasure as she sunk down into the Turbo's leather seats. Steph closed her eyes and didn't open them again until they stopped outside the business they were going to be watching.

Steph opened her eyes and her mouth fell open as she stared GBC, Inc. "What are we doing here?"

"Missing person."

"Well?" Steph asked after ten minutes when he hadn't said anything else.

"Stanley Malone was here a couple nights back his car was found abandoned and he was no where to be found. Witness said they saw him dragged from his car in the parking lot."

"What is this place?"

"Mob business."

* * *

The End

1 Response for Sue's challenge

2 Sue's Challenge Response

3 If you don't know who Gomer Pyle is shame on you

4 Response for Sue's Challenge

5 Response to Sue's Challenge

6 Response to Sue's Challenge

A/N: So yes as I said some of this stuff has happened, that car that was idling in the parking lot with the driver door opened: true, that one dirty car in the lot: true, whether it is run by a mob: I don't know. I thought it safer not to know.


End file.
